


Пара слов о музыкальных предпочтениях

by helgatrush



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Office
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Энергетики по-настоящему помогали только первую неделю. Сырные начос с перцем позволяли продержаться ещё пару суток, а очередь к кофеварке на кухне вызывала у Майка только слегка истеричную усмешку.
Relationships: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Пара слов о музыкальных предпочтениях

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jana_nox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/gifts).



От энергетиков слюна становится вязкой, и Майк закусывает приторную сладость редбулла зеленоватой пластинкой жевательной резинки, ментоловый вкус которой похож на большой глоток шампуня или того средства для мытья посуды, которое уже третий день рекламируют по радио. Часы в нижнем правом углу монитора показывают половину двенадцатого, и, судя по тишине в полутёмном офисе, это половина двенадцатого ночи. Майк уже давно потерял счёт времени, отсчитывая его не по часам и будильникам, как раньше, а по звонкам Харви и его сообщениям: "Жду отчёт через два часа" или "Найди мне все личные дела всех сотрудников фирмы к шести".  
Энергетики по-настоящему помогали только первую неделю. Сырные начос с перцем позволяли продержаться ещё пару суток, а очередь к кофеварке на кухне вызывала у Майка только слегка истеричную усмешку. Он уже привык затыкать уши наушниками так, чтобы ревущие гитарные аккорды, грохот барабанов и ритмичные постукивания басов не давали уснуть, хотя Майк понимает, что это тоже не панацея, и скоро он сможет засыпать в самом слэме на концерте каких-нибудь Ramones.  
Он покачивает головой в такт музыке, стараясь не вслушиваться в слова, и остервенело долбит по клавиатуре пальцами, будто палочками по барабану, потому что на лежащем рядом телефоне уже три сообщения от одного и того же контакта, и Майку не надо смотреть на экран, чтобы знать, что там написано:  
\- В 7:15 отчёт должен лежать у меня на столе, - говорит он вслух, не слыша своего голоса за ревущей в ушах музыкой, и тут же отвечает: - Я знаю, я уже его сделал и отправил тебе по почте, но ты всё равно требуешь от меня именно бумажки, поэтому мне придётся тащиться в соседнюю комнату к принтеру, - он снова меняет голос, копируя интонации Харви: - Да, и ещё подготовь список аналогичных дел, они мне понадобятся, - он вздыхает и говорит уже нормально: - А сам ты не можешь это сделать, потому что у той рыженькой со стороны защиты слишком красивые ноги...  
\- Вообще-то, спать с оппозицией - не мой метод, - слышит он, чувствуя, как наушник падает ему на плечо. - Но предположение интересное.  
Майку очень хочется закрыть лицо рукой: не то, чтобы спрятать покрасневшие скулы, не то, чтобы не видеть улыбающееся лицо Харви, отражающееся в стеклянной перегородке между столами.  
\- Я прочитал твой отчёт, - говорит Харви, улыбаясь ещё шире, и Майк не может решить, о чём думать в первую очередь: о том, что Харви похож на чеширского кота, или о том, что только он может выглядеть настолько хорошо, проведя на работе двадцать часов подряд. - Неплохо.  
Майку кажется, что его сердце колотится так быстро от выпитых энергетиков. И галлюцинация, в которой Харви похвалил его работу, - тоже из-за них.  
\- Кстати, что это за шум? - спрашивает Харви, наклоняясь, чтобы заглянуть в монитор, и Майк пожимает плечами, касаясь его плеча:  
\- Просто музыка...  
Ему кажется, что такого отвращения на лице Харви он не видел никогда, даже в тот самый первый день, когда Харви с похожим видом оглядывал сидящих в приёмной выпускников Гарварда. Если бы Майк понимал в скульптуре примерно столько же, сколько в юриспруденции, он был бы готов отдать свою руку за возможность вылепить это выражение лица.  
\- Что? - спрашивает Майк, вынимая второй наушник, и недоумённо смотрит на Харви: - Для тебя мировая история музыки остановилась где-то на Гершвине и Билли Холидей?  
\- Оно и к лучшему... - морщится Харви, обходит стул. Он садится на край стола, беря двумя пальцами наушники с лацканов пиджака Майка, и, наклонившись так, чтобы дотянуться до них, с брезгливым выражением на лице, вставляет их себе в уши. Провода слишком короткие, и Майку отлично видно морщинки в уголках прикрытых глаз Харви, и от запаха его одеколона немного кружится голова. Майк слишком отчётливо осознаёт, что на воротнике его собственной рубашки, у шеи, тёмная засаленная полоса, что на рукавах пиджака - складки у локтей, а от галстука пахнет этим злосчастным энергетиком, пара капель которых пролилась пару часов назад.  
Майк прочищает горло и пытается отстраниться, насколько это позволяет спинка жёсткого офисного стула, но Харви наклоняется за ним, придерживая выскальзывающие провода пальцами. На его лице - через брезгливость проступает заинтересованность, и Майк, усмехнувшись, немного добавляет громкости на плеере, надеясь, что Franz Ferdinand настолько не понравятся этому ценителю винтажных пластинок, что он, наконец-то, отпустит наушники и снова отойдёт на нормальное расстояние, которое позволит Майку не чувствовать себя так неловко.  
\- Зачем ты это слушаешь? - спрашивает Харви, открывая глаза.  
\- Крепкий цейлонский чай, - бормочет Майк себе под нос и понимает, что говорил вслух, только когда Харви вытаскивает наушники из ушей и переспрашивает:  
\- Что?  
\- Чтобы не заснуть, - быстро говорит Майк, сворачивая провода и складывая их, скомканные, похожие на небрежный росчерк пера, на край стола, между клавиатурой, пустой пачкой чипсов и отглаженной тканью брюк Харви. Ему кажется, что в глазах Харви на миг мелькает жалость, но тут же пропадает, сменяясь привычной решительностью:  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты завтра был на этой встрече, - говорит Харви, вставая, - И чтобы ты был похож на человека, так что выспись, приведи себя в порядок, - Майку кажется, что надежду в его собственном взгляде можно потрогать руками, но его мечты о воссоединении с помятой подушкой на кровати под клетчатым, бабушкиной вязки, пледом прерываются привычной же усмешкой Харви: - Когда закончишь с этим.  
Он кивает на монитор, а потом трогает мизинцем пуговку наушника на столе:  
\- Кстати, что это было?  
\- Franz Ferdinand, - на автопилоте отвечает Майк, включая на плеере следующий трек. Их пальцы на миг соприкасаются, когда Майк забирает со стола наушники, и Харви, кивнув, будто запоминая, выходит из-за стола.

Майк заканчивает в начале третьего, где-то на середине пятого повтора синглов группы. Под жужжание подмигивающего диодами принтера, он едва не засыпает прямо на неудобной табуретке, прислонившись к шаткой этажерке для бумаг.  
\- Харви сейчас дома, - говорит он, оглянувшись, на всякий случай, - Спит в своей кровати размером с бейсбольное поле, и проигрыватель шуршит, пережёвывая очередную пластинку какого-нибудь Бада Фримена.  
Принтер отвечает на его жалобы негромким пиликаньем и просьбой вставить бумагу в лоток.  
\- Жадина, - ласково говорит ему Майк, поглядывая на часы. Он всегда отлично справлялся с числами, и сейчас элементарная математика подсказывала ему, что путь до дома на такси сейчас займёт всего четверть часа, а вот утром, по пробкам, все три часа, так что ехать домой нет смысла. Запасной костюм висит в шкафу, побриться можно в мужском туалете, а зубная щётка и опустевший наполовину тюбик пасты уже давно заняли своё место в стакане с карандашами и разноцветными фломастерами.  
Выключив принтер и потрепав его по нагревшейся сенсорной панели, как собаку - по загривку, Майк поднимается в кабинет Харви. Стеклянный аквариум, расчерченный, как ризографом, округлыми тенями коллекции баскетбольных мячей. Майк ступает по светлым полосам ковра между этими тенями, как в детстве, когда он старался не наступать на полоски пешеходного перехода, пока бабушка переводила его через дорогу. Он кладёт на стол папки, выровняв их по краю тени от проигрывателя. Харви обычно приходит в половине восьмого, когда солнце поднимается на пухлой подушке смога, и тени становятся более резкими. Утром тень от проигрывателя будет едва касаться края сложенных стопкой документов.  
\- Харви всё равно не заметит, - говорит Майк себе, и его голос тает на густом ворсе ковра.  
Майк заводит будильник на телефоне на половину седьмого и, подумав и взвесив все варианты, падает на диван в кабинете Харви. Галстук сброшенной змеиной чешуёй сворачивается вокруг подставки с бейсбольным мячом, туфли пристраиваются под журнальным столиком, сиротливо прижавшись к угловатой ножке, и Майк, подложив под голову свёрнутый пиджак, который всё равно стирать и гладить после этой бумажной гонки, отрубается, сжав в руке телефон, как плюшевого медведя.  
Он просыпается от шума и ловит на лице отражение солнца в закрывшейся двери. В проигрывателе с шипением ворочается пластинка, и тонкое рыдание саксофона, разбавленное хриплым сердцебиением контрабаса, наполняет кабинет. Майк подносит к глазам телефон, разглядывая цифры: до будильника остаётся ещё пятнадцать минут, и Майк мог бы предположить, что музыку включила Донна, придя на работу пораньше из-за этой чёртовой встречи, если бы не знакомый запах одеколона от пиджака, которым Харви накрыл его, спящего, и не отсутствие папок с документами на столе.  
\- Чёрт, - тихо говорит Майк, садясь на диване и стараясь очень аккуратно, чтобы не помять, переложить пиджак Харви на стол. - Сраный трудоголизм.  
Он трёт виски, похлопывает себя по чуть колючим, небритым, щекам и встаёт с дивана, мечтая о холодном душе или паре часов сна. Всовывая ноги в туфли, он замирает: на самом краешке тени от проигрывателя стоит бумажный стакан из старбакса с его именем на стенке, который прижимает сложенный пополам лист бумаги.  
\- "8:00, комната для совещаний А", - читает Майк, отпивая ещё горячий эспрессо из стакана, и смотрит на выпавшие из записки билеты на концерт: две карточки со знакомым логотипом Franz Ferdinand, и дочитывает пост скриптум: - "Может быть, вживую они понравятся мне больше".


End file.
